


Richie's Magic In Bed

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Card Games, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's not what you think. Eddie almost wishes it was.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie's Magic In Bed

Eddie and Richie were hanging out in Richie's bed. His parents weren't home--they were never home. That was usually a bad thing because of neglect and all, but right now it was sort of nice because they could be together just the two of them. They'd been dating for a few years now. And anyway, they'd waited to do...anything until they were eighteen, so they could do some things. It was finally time. 

Richie had a different idea of what 'it was finally time' meant. For once, sex wasn't on his mind. 

Eddie sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Rich, when you said 'magic in bed, this wasn't really what I had in--"

Richie held up a playing card. "Is this your card?" He smirked. 

"...actually," Eddie paused. "No."

"FUCK." Richie turned to look through the rest of his cards. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought we were actually going to do." 

 


End file.
